Chup Chup Ke
by KSarah
Summary: Dear Ritu this one is for you! Dareya two shots...Dareya lovers please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant morning in CID Bureo Daya was busy in working gazing intently at his computer screen as if its his only world he was unaware that someone was staring at him hiding her face behind a file….Shreya was getting irritated seeing him so much busy in his work.

Shreya (in mind) - ye Daya sir bhi na! ek baar to meri taraf dekh lijiye...she made a face and started writing something in her file

meanwhile Abhijeet entered inside the bureo along with Dr. Tarika he was looking very happy…Shreya noticed it and thought to ask him…she got up and moved close to him.

Shreya - kya baat hai Abhijeet sir? aaj aap itne khush kyu lag rahe hai?

Tarika(happily) - baat hi khusi ki hai Shreya!

Shreya (excited) - acha to fir hume bhi bataiye na kya baat hai?

Tarika (happily) - Hume finally Daya ke liye ek perfect ladki mil gai!

Shreya's face became pale hearing that while Daya started coughing badly…Shreya ran close to him and make him drink the water rubbing his back…

Shreya (concerned) - sir aap thik to hai?

Daya - mai bilkul thik hu!

Abhijeet - chal Daya jaldi se ye photo dekh aur bata ye ladki tujhe kaisi lagi?

Daya (not interested) - Abhijeet! yar tum fir se shuru ho gaye? mene tumhe kitni baar kaha hai ki mujhe shadi nahi karni hai!

Tarika - kyu nahi karni hai tumhe shadi? abhi to umar bhi ho gai hai ab nahi karoge to kya apne poto ko khilane ki umar mai shadi karoge?

Daya (trying to protest) - aree yaar aap log to mere piche hi pad gaye hai!

Abhijeet (suspicious) - ek minute ek minute kahi tum vaise type ke to nahi ho na?

Daya (shocked) - kya bol rahe ho tum Abhijeet? tum mujje itne saalo se jaante ho mere best friend ho aur tum hi mere baare mai aisa soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet - aree bhai aajkal trend chal raha hai ab kisi ka kya bharosa!

tarika controlled her laugh with so much difficulty while Shreya was very upset hearing about Daya's marriage…

Daya - Abhijeet yaar tum!

Abhijeet - aree ek baar photo to dekh le usske baad decide kar!

Abhijeet handed the photo to Daya he was staring at the photo the girl was really attractive…he just got lost for a moment…he came out of his trance and looked at Shreya….she gave him a deadly glare and storm out of the bureo..

 **In Night**

Daya opened the door of his house with the key as soon as he entered inside and switched on the light he saw Shreya was seating on the sofa looking at him with so much anger in her eyes…he understood he is going to be finished today he moved close to the dining table and picked a glass of water…he gulped the water in one go took a deep breath and turned to Shreya…

Shreya (meaningful look) - kya hua Mr. Dayanand Shetty? kuch kehna chahte hai aap?….she got up and crossed her hands against her chest

Daya (in mind) - pura naam le rahi hai mera matlab aaj paara bahut garam hai! Daya aaj to tu gaya…ab to bhagwan hi maalik hai! jai mata di…he prayed to god

Daya (clearing his throat) - Shreya meri baat to suno!

Shreya (angrily) - sunn to liya jo sunna tha bass ab yahi baaki reh gaya tha! meri hi aankho ke saamne mere hi pati ki shadi ki baat ho rahi thi….aur mere pati parmeshwar yani ki aap vaha par chupchap khade the!

Daya - tumne dekha nahi mene mana kiya tha! yaar ab vo dono hi jabardasrti mere piche pad gaye hai to mai kya karu?

Shreya - to bata kyu nahi dete sabko ki aapki shadi mere saath already ho chuki hai ek mahina pehle!

Daya (trying to explain) - yar mujhe thoda vaqt to do mai sabko bata dunga….he hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder…meri pyaari wifey ye gussa tum par acha nahi lagta…he said buttering her kissing on her shoulder

Shreya (pushing him back) - mujhe to kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai ki aap chahte hi nahi hai kisi ko batana…she remembered how Daya was staring at girl's picture…ek minute kahi aap bhi apni dusri shadi karwane mai interested to nahi hai?….she asked suspiciously

Daya (in disbelief) - kaisi baate kar rahi ho yar tum! mai sirf tumse pyaar karta hu mai kisi aur ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakta!

Shreya (fake smile) - haan kisi aur ke baare mai soch nahi sakte lekin kisi aur ladki ki photo jarur ghur ghur kar dekh sakte ho!

Daya (trying to explain) - aree yaar tum kya ek hi baat ko pakad kar baith gai ho! ho gai na galti ab maaf bhi kar do!

Shreya - ab galti ki hai aapne to saja bhi milni hi chahiye na aapko!

before Daya could understand anything she took him outside holding his shoulder and pushed him out the door Daya was shocked at her sudden act…

Daya (shocked) - ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya (blocking his way) - aapki saja ye hai ki aap aaj raat ghar ke andar nahi aa sakte!

Daya (in disbelief) - andar nahi aa sakta matlab? mai yaha bahar baithke kya mujra karunga raat bhar?

Shreya (fake smile) - mujra nahi karenge aap yaha bahar baith kar machhar maarenge!

Daya (shocked) - macchar?

Shreya - jee! vo bhi pure 100 machhar!

Daya - Shreya dekho mai 100 nahi pure 101 machhar maarne ko taiyar hu lekin please mujhe ghar ke andar aane do!

Shreya (fake smile) - jee nahi! aapko maafi tabhi milegi jab aap pure 100 machhar maaroge! jab aapka task complete ho jaaye to maafi bhi mil jaayegi aur ghar mai entry bhi….she slammed the door on his face

Daya (banging the door) - Shreya! please meri baat to suno…

Shreya was not ready to listen anything….suddenly Daya spotted a mosquito flying over his head he raised his hands and killed the mosquito clapping his hands…

Daya (counting) - ek! (in mind) chal beta lag jaa kaam kar abhi to sirf ek macchar maara hai delhi to abhi bahut durr hai!

Daya spent the whole night finding and killing the mosquito's trying to complete Shreya's task…

A/N - it will be a two shot story on Dareya! I hope you guys liked it! please do review


	2. Chapter 2

Daya was sleeping resting his head on the closed house door he slept while killing the mosquito's…Shreya opened the door the next morning Daya's sleep got disturbed and he got up

Shreya (smiling) - Good Morning Dear Hubby!

Daya (rubbing his hand on his shoulder) - kaahe ki good morning…he made a sad face…puri raat inn maccharo ne sone nahi diya mujhe!

Shreya (giggling) - to 100 machhar ka task pura hua ya nahi patidev ji?

Daya - 100 nahi mene pure 200 macchar maare…ab to maaf kar do…he holds his ears

Shreya - acha thik hai! maaf kiya iss baar….she hugs him….Daya aap aaj hi sabko humari shadi ke baare mai bata dijiye please!

Daya (kissing her forehead) - pakka mai aaj hi sabko bata dunga! ek cup chaai mil sakti hai please…he made a puppy face

Shreya (smiling) - mai abhi banakar laati hu…she walked in the kitchen

Daya (relief sigh) - aaj to bach gaya aage bhagwan hi maalik hai….chalo beta kal raat biwi ki gaaliya khaayi aaj dost ki gaaliya kha lete hai….he imagines how abhijeet would react after knowing about his secret marriage and got a little nervous…..kuch nahi hoga Daya! All is well….he pats his hand near his heart.….himmat e marda to madad e khuda….he prayed to god and walked inside his bedroom

Daya took out a towel from the cupboard and turned to go to bathroom meanwhile Shreya entered in the room with tea….

Shreya - aapki chai….she handed the cup to him

Daya gazes at her she was looking very beautiful even without makeup….he kept the cup on the table and pulled her closer to him keeping his towel on her waist she falls on his chest

Shreya (shocked) - Daya! ye kya kar rahe hai aap?

Daya (puppy face) - ab apni biwi se romance bhi nahi kar sakta mai…he moved his lips close to her but she pushed him back with a jerk

Shreya - biwi se romance karne ka haq ab aapko tab hi milega jab sabke saamne aap apni biwi ko accept karoge….she picked the cup from the table and kept it on his palm…tab tak aap ye chaai pijiye….she smiled fakely

Daya made a sad face she giggled and left the room.…meanwhile Daya's phone rang it was from Abhijeet….he had asked Daya to come to a temple immediately….Daya got ready and left for the temple along with Shreya!

As soon as they reached there they both were shocked to see the scenario….Abhijeet and Tarika along with whole CID team were present there dressed in Indian clothes and a priest was lightning the mandap…a girl was seating in the mandap wearing a heavy bridal dress

Daya (shocked) - Abhijeet! ye sab kya hai?

Tarika - aaj tumhari shadi hai Daya! Swati ke saath

Shreya (mouth open) - shadi?

Abhijeet - haan shadi….he holds Daya from his shoulder and make him sit in the mandap beside the girl….Daya tu agar mujhe apna dost maanta hai to aaj tu iss shadi se mana nahi karega!

Daya (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet? shadi achanak se?

Purvi - haan sir! aap to ladki dekhne jaane ke liye bhi ready nahi the to hum sabko majboori mai ye sab karna pada!

Pankaj (excited) - haan sir abhi aapki shadi hogi usske baad Abhijeet sir hume bade se hotel mai party dene wale hai! mere muhh mai to abhi se paani aa raha hai sir!

Shreya (in mind) - iss motu ko khane ke alaava kuch sujhta bhi hai!

Daya - aap sab log pagal ho gaye hai kya? mai koi shadi nahi karunga!

Tarika - shadi to tumhe karni padegi!

Abhijeet - haan daya! tujhe humari dosti ki kasam tu aaj hi shadi karega!

Daya (in mind) - ye kaha fass gaya mai! ab kya karu…he glanced at Shreya she was looking very upset and hurt…mai kaise batau sabko ki meri shadi ho chuki hai!

Swati - Daya ji! aap humse shadi karenge na?

Abhijeet - aree swati mene kaha na tumse…Daya tumse shadi jarur karega….Purvi jara Daya ka gathbandhan kar do!

Purvi nodded her head and happily did his gathbandhan…Shreya was shocked to see all this she was feeling very hurt tears formed in her eyes….Daya got up and started taking fera's

Shreya (in mind) - Daya please ab to bata dijiye sabko ki humari shadi ho chuki hai…she couldn't take this anymore she turned to other side and started walking outside

Finally Daya gathered some courage he stopped in the 1st fera itself.

Abhijeet - kya hua Daya? tum ruk kyu gaye?

Daya - nahi! mai ye shadi nahi kar sakta…he untied the gathbandhan and moved close to Shreya

Abhijeet (shocked) - kyu? kyu nahi kar sakte tum shadi?

Daya (closed eyes) - kyunki meri shadi ho chuki hai….Shreya clutched his hand in assurance

Everyone present there were shocked to discover the truth….

Abhijeet - shadi ho chuki hai se kya matlab hai tera? kab hui shadi? aur kis se?

Daya - Shreya se!

Shreya - haan Abhijeet sir ek mahina pehle jab mai aur Daya mission par gaye the humne vaha shadi kar li thi par aap logo ko batane ka mauka hi nahi mila!

Abhijeet (hurt) - acha! aur tumne mujhe ek baar bhi ye batana jaruri nahi samjha Daya? bass itni hi thi humari dosti?

Daya (trying to explain) - Abhijeet! mai tumhe batane hi wala tha par mujhe samajh hi nahi aa raha tha mai tumhe kaise batau….I am sorry Abhijeet please mujhe maaf kar do…he was feeling very guilty of hurting his brother like bestfriend

Abhijeet saw his serious expressions and burst out laughing loudly everyone else also joined him…Daya was shocked to see everyone laughing

Daya - aap log hass kyu rahe hai?

Shreya - haan sir aap log aise kyu hass rahe hai?

Abhijeet - hahhhaaha! shakal to dekho tum dono ki kaise 12 baje hue hai….Dareya looked at each other confused…bhai tum logo ko kya laga tha ki acting sirf tum log kar sakte ho?

Daya/Shreya(shocked) - acting?

Everyone together - haaan!

Tarika - hahahhaa! ye sab sirf ek natak tha taaki tum dono khud humare saamne ye accept kar sako ki tum dono ki shadi ho chuki hai!

Daya (shocked) - to fir ye ladki kaun hai?….he looked at Swati

Swati - Abhijeet sir mera kaam ho gaya ab mujhe mere paise de dijiye!

Abhijeet - haan bilkul….he gave her the money….achi acting kar leti ho tum! all the best for you upcoming projects….he smiled

She smiled back and left the place.

Daya - lekin aap logo ko kaise pata chala ki hum dono?

Abhijeet - bhai agli baar parking lot mai romance karne se pehle idhar udhar najre ghuma lena…he suppressed his smile

Daya bites his tongue while Shreya turned all red she was blushing badly looking down.

Purvi - dekho to kaise sharma rahi hai….bass yahi thi teri dosti! mujhse itni badi baat chupai tune….dost dost na raha…she said dramatically

Shreya hits on her shoulder lightly.

Tarika - ab chalo mandap mai baitho dono!

Shreya - mandap mai?

Abhijeet - haan! Tum dono ki shadi hum mai se to kisi ne nahi dekhi to isliye aaj fir se tum dono ki shadi hogi!

Days and Shreya agreed and sat in the mandap….soon they got married again with all the rituals…Abhijeet gave all of them a treat in a restaurant after their wedding….they all spent a good time together…

 **In Night**

Shreya was standing near her room window when Daya hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder…

Daya - kya soch rahi ho?

Shreya - kuch nahi aaj bahut acha lag raha hai….she turned to him and hugged him….acha hua ki vo sab ek naatak tha! ek pal ke liye to mujhe laga maine aapko kho diya!

Daya (kissing her forehead) - I love you Shreya! no matter what mai tumhara saath kabhi nahi chodunga!

Shreya smiled and kept her palm on his eyes….she closed her eyes and started kissing on his lips…Daya was shocked at her sudden act usually he is the one who initiate such things but today she was initiating he was amazed but he too responded…Shreya broke the kiss after sometime and removed her palm from his eyes

Daya (touching his lips) - aaj ye kis khusi mai?

Shreya didn't said anything she looked down shyly tucking her hairs behind her ears...Daya smiled and lifted her up in his arms in bridal style…he started walking towards the bed

Shreya - ye aap kya kar rahe hai?

Daya - ab to mujhe apni biwi se romance karne ka haq mil gaya na!

Shreya shook her head in disappointment smiling…he kept her on the bed gentally

Shreya (smiling) - I Love You Daya!

Daya - I Love You too…..he kissed on her forehead

soon the lights got switched off and their love making begins!

 **THE END**

A/N - dear Dareya Forever (Ritu) I hope you liked it! I have written it just for you! Love you bye take care.


End file.
